Getting to Know You
by FanOfGames16
Summary: I know about but never played Doki Doki Literature Club. Imagine my surprise when Monika suddenly appeared in my room. With no idea how to get her back, and no desire to return, she's stuck with me. I barely know her, she doesn't even know me, and I can barely take care of myself. Still, I won't abandon her. I'm Monika's first "real" friend, after all. Wish me luck.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sure everyone in the world feels like a main character. I'm no exception. Ever since I was a little kid, I felt like I was destined for more, for something greater, like the main characters in games, animes and mangas, books, movies, fanfiction, you get it. Of course, I don't expect something absurd like finding an ancient weapon and using to fight alien invaders (I didn't say it couldn't happen). At the very least, I think something incredibly interesting could happen in my life. Nothing like that has happened yet, if ever.

In all honesty, I'm more like a side character. Nah, that's being too generous. I would be the extra, someone who just exists in the world but is never acknowledged in any way. Take a video game world for example. Players know that there must be like a billion people living in the world, but, only ever see like a hundred (NPCs included), more or less depending on the game. I'd be lucky to have a sprite or model of me, and it'd be a miracle if I had any lines. I'd probably have to perform a demonic ritual and sacrifice my pet to have any lines voice acted. I don't have or want any pets though, and I doubt pet rocks are accepted.

Still, I can't help but feel like a main character. That's how I always felt. Even as I laid in my bed. I just woke up, in case you were wondering (you weren't, don't lie). I bet my health and mana would have been fully restored or something like that if I was in a game. It's dark in my room. It's also in the basement, so it's expected. What time is it? 11:24, my phone read. I should stop going to sleep at two in the morning, but it's a bad habit. Now, what would a man character do at a time like this? I don't know about anyone else, but, as for me, I grabbed my laptop from the drawer table across my bed and logged in. To Steam! I checked my library of games, wondering what I should play later. Near the top of my list is Doki Doki Literature Club.

I never played it myself. Of course, after browsing enough of the internet, I got the gist of it. The main character, MC as he's referred to, joins the Literature Club with his childhood friend, Sayori, meets Natsuki, the pink-haired tsundere, Yuri, the shy (or is it quiet?) bookworm(?), and Monika, the club president, and the story focuses on the MC's interactions with the four. Typical dating sim scenario I guess, but DDLC is darker than it appears. There's even a warning in the game's description and before the game starts proper. Monika is the self aware antagonist and realized her reality isn't real. She doesn't have her own route like the other girls, so she ends up deleting them and messes with the game in order to get closer to the main character. Scratch that, get closer to the actual player. In the end, there's no happy ending for anybody, Monika included, so the game just ends with a note from Monika and the player can't play the game again, unless the game is uninstalled and installed again. I think.

It's an emotional rollercoaster of a game from what little I experienced. Like I said, never played it. I can't help but feel bad for Monika though. Doing all of that crazy stuff just so she can be with player is certainly... something. I liked her character, and many players did as well. She really knows how to make players feel loved, feel important, psychotic actions aside. I'll never experience that love from Monika personally since I'm a big wuss. As soon as I saw that psychological horror tag, I went "Nope!"

Still downloaded it. Kind of hard to resist free games.

By the way:

1) Monika

2) Natsuki

3) Sayori

4) Yuri

Fight me. Better yet, just scream at me in ALL CAPS and demand I play the game so that I can realize that Yuri is best grill or whatever. I'm sure she cooks good meat.

Anyway, I returned to looking at my games. Actually, save for later I decided. I closed my laptop, got out of my bed, and got ready for breakfast. No wait, lunch, it's almost twelve. Brunch maybe? Whatever. I'll just probably eat something light and actually have a meal later. I head to the bathroom, did my things, and went upstairs. I looked through the fridge. There's some leftovers from last night (tofu and eggs) and various other stuff I really don't want to list. I could maybe make some eggs, bacon and toast, but I don't know how to do the first two all that well, so that's out (Internet instructions? What's that?). Pretty pathetic of a twenty year old. I saw ingredients for a sandwich. Alright, forget the light meal. The next couple minutes are spent making and eating the sandwich, and I doubt you people want to read about the entire process.

You have a problem if you do, offense. I forgot the "no?" No, I didn't.

I noticed there was no one else in the house. Mom's off to work, Dad's gone, and my sister was at school. Just like any other uninteresting day. I would go to work or to my own classes. Problem is, I have no job and I don't have classes on...What's today? Well not Monday, that's for certain. So it's just me in the house, doing whatever for the next couple hours. Geez, I'd be a terrible main character. Are there any like me? There probably are. If there are, all of them end up doing something interesting I'll bet. Enough of that though. I wonder what I'm going to do for the day. Oh right, gaming. Or maybe I'll read some fanfiction? Eh, I'll make up my mind eventually. I went back down the basement.

As I walked down the stairs, I noticed that the light was on in my room. Funny, I never turned it on. Then again, my memory isn't exactly the best. Nothing serious like amnesia or short term memory loss, but that's beside the point. I just assumed I turned it on and forgot. When I entered the room, I realized that wasn't the case. I found the reason why the light was on.

I stared at the brunette schoolgirl standing in my room and she stared back with her emerald eyes. I recognized her. How could I not? But, it didn't make sense. Why was she here? How was she here? How could she be here, in my room, in the flesh? One thing was for sure though.

This was going to be an interesting day.

"Monika?"

The Doki Doki Literature Club character was confused. "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure how to answer her. Probably because my million thoughts were jumbled together. Still, what to say? "I... guess I'm... the Player?"

Monika shook her head, frowning. "That can't be. I don't even know your name, MC's or your real one."

I scratch my head. "That's true, but it's, uh, a little..." How to explain? I noticed my laptop, which was still on my bed. Of course! "Here, let me show you." I went to it, opened it up, and logged in. The Steam page was still on. Good. "Look here," I directed her. She stood a bit away from me, but she did what I told her. I clicked on Doki Doki Literature Club and pointed my finger at a certain detail. "See. Here. See how it says "last played"." I saw her nod. I clicked on another game, one I knew I played before. "This game says "last played" and "you've played."" I saw her face morph into understanding before turning back into confusion.

"So, you have the game, but never played it?" She asked for confirmation. I nod. "Then, how did you know recognize me?"

I chuckled slightly. "Doki Doki Literature Club is really popular on the internet." I explained. "Read some fanfiction, browsed Reddit, watched videos on YouTube of people playing the game. Not a lot, but I know a bit about you and DDLC." Monika closed her eyes for a bit. When she opened them, she had a small smile.

"I guess that makes sense." I nod.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

I see her eyes exploring my small room. I don't think it's because she's actually interested about the room. "Uh, do you know how you ended up here?" I questioned, partly curious.

"No. I remembered being trapped in this void before I found myself in here. On your bed. It was dark though, so I looked around for the light switch." Knew I didn't turn it on. "I stood around, wondering where I was before you came in."

"I see." I don't actually. Basically, neither of us had no idea how she ended up in this world, and in my room specifically. Sending her home was out of the question if we didn't have a single lead.

Wait a minute. A piece of info about the Doki came to my mind. "Monika." Her attention focused on me. "Living in the Player's reality. That's your greatest wish, isn't it?" I turn to face my laptop. "You don't want to be part of the game anymore, right?" I turn back to her, and I see her eyes widened in realization. Her smile grows.

"Yes," she whispers. "I never want to go back to that Hell." I returned her smile with my own small one. Still, I have to ask.

"What about your friends? Sayori? Natsuki? Yuri?"

Monika looked slighty more pained. "I'll miss them. They were my closest friends." Tears suddenly ran down her face. "One last," A sob escaped her. "time... I-" She brought her hands to her eyes, but it was no use. She's taking deep breaths and only letting small sobs out. I did the only thing I could think to do in that moment. I hugged her. She stiffened. I held on to her with one arm and brought the other to her head. I petted her head. Finally, she brought her arms around me and let it all out. I comforted her with closed eyes, but her painful cries almost made me shed my own tears. "Sayori... Yuri... Natsuki...

"I'm sorry! Aaaaahhh!" I held her tighter.

"..."

"Aaaaaahuhuhuhuh! Hrrrrrrgh! Aaaahhhhhhhh!"

"..."

The minutes ticked by, and I listened to Monika releasing all of her immeasurable sadness onto me. Finally, her crying stopped, and she merely sniffled, her arms tight around me as mine was her. "I'm sorry about your shirt." Huh? I suddenly noticed that my shirt was slightly damp.

"It's fine." I assured. She (reluctantly) let go of me to wipe her pink face. When she finished, she faced me with a small smile.

"I'm going to miss my friends. But it's okay. I'm here with you. In your reality." She said that with an emotion I couldn't tell, but I could guess because I knew those last two words. Your Reality was Monika's love song to the Player.

"I hate to tell you this Monika," I really do. "but we don't know each other. Not really. That love for the Player can be given to anyone who's played DDLC. To the thousands of other people who played the game. To people who know more about you."

Monika looked at me, hurt, before she closed her eyes. Silence fell between us for a bit. She opened her eyes, smiled, and raised her right arm, with her index finger and thumb raised. "You're right. Let's start fresh." Huh? She extended her open hand to me. "I'm Monika. I hope we get along."

Oh. That's what she meant. I grinned and shook her hand. "Alex. Same." Guess it's official. She's stuck with me and I her. Honestly, I'm not complaining. From the looks of it, she wasn't either.

I heard a growl. Monika looked slightly embarrassed. "Hungry?" I teased.

She giggled. "Sorry. Got anything to eat?"

"I'm not a good cook," I scratch my head in slight shame. "so I hope you're alright with dinner leftovers. You're vegetarian, right? Lucky for you, it's tofu and eggs."

She smiled and held her hands behind her back. "I can always teach you. And that sounds like it would hit the spot! Keep that up," she leaned towards me. "and I may fall for you for real."

I let out an awkward chuckle. "I'll take you up on the cooking offer. But I think you'll be disappointed if you're looking for... boyfriend material."

Monika paused for a moment. Then, she giggled. "I think you'll be fine." Before I can say anything, she pointed to me. "Now come on! I'm starving."

I relented. "Alright. Let's go upstairs." She followed me out, I flicked the light switch, and I lead her up to the kitchen. As we walked, I couldn't help but think of the situation.

How was I going to take care of her? I'm lucky that I could just barely take care of myself. How was my life going to be in the future? Interesting, was all I could guess. How was I going to get Monika to truly be a part of this reality? That's going to be challenging.

I guess I'll figure everything out along the way. I should just enjoy Monika's company in the meantime.

* * *

 **My real name isn't Alex, by the way.**

 **Also, this is a concept. Don't expect any future chapters for a while, if ever.**


End file.
